


Lesson 3

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Lessons Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Lesson 3

Sammy told Dean he was going to leave early for school.

Which was true, in a way.

But the truth was that he was planning on going over to Castiel’s house.

And to say Cas was shocked to see him was a bit of an understatement.

But Castiel let him in with a grin, shoving Sammy onto the couch the minute he had the door closed tightly behind him.

And Sammy was so hard, fuck, he’d been hard since he woke up.

Cas can tell the boy wants him, just as much as he wants Sammy.

Cas drops to his knees in front of Sammy, yanking down the boys pants.

Sammy grins down at Cas, telling him he has the plug in his backpack, that he want’s Cas to fuck him and fill him up before he leaves for school.

And who is Cas to say no to that.

So Castiel fucks him hard, gets him all nice and sloppy wet, fills Sammy’s tight little ass with his come three times before he puts the plug in and sends Sammy off to school.

By the time Sammy gets back to Castiel’s after school he is practically coming in his pants.

God, feeling Cas’ come inside of him all day, and the plug rubbing against his prostate, has him so turned on.

He almost went and jacked off a few times during school, but didn’t know if Cas would want that, so he didn’t.

He tells Cas how good he was, how he didn’t touch himself even though he wanted to.

And Cas smiles, pulling Sammy down onto his lap, grinding up against the boy’s ass.

Sammy is moaning, begging and pleading Castiel to touch him, to take him.

Castiel does, right there on the couch, fucking him long and slow, and Sammy is shaking by the time Cas finally lets him come.

But fuck, neither of them knew just how long they had taken, that it was an hour after Sammy should be home already.

And Cas just keeps fucking Sammy, harder and harder, coming inside the boy again and again.

Dean is standing outside, hidden in the bushes.

And fuck, he can see everything. 

Can see the way Castiel’s cock slides in and out of Sammy’s body.

Can see the completely wrecked expression on Sammy’s face, how he wants it so much.

Can see Cas’ come dripping out of Sammy’s ass.

And it shouldn’t turn him on, but it does.

He almost starts touching himself right there and then. 

But he sees Sammy pull off of Castiel, watches as Cas puts the plug into Sammy, watches them kiss.

Dean watches as Sammy pulls his things together and knows he has to leave before Sammy realizes he’s been watching.

Dean gets home minutes before Sammy does, and fuck if he isn’t still hard.

He watches Sammy closely for any signs that Sammy knows that he knows, but Sammy seems oblivious.

And fuck, Dean can’t help but touch Sammy more.

Just little things, his hand on Sammy’s shoulder longer, a hand on his back.

Little stuff, stolen touches, nothing that would make Sammy suspicious, but damn if it wasn’t turning Dean on.


End file.
